Un Oso Manchado De Sangre
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - Miré el horizonte, una gaviota fuera de temporada voló por el cielo y una estrella fugas pasó a toda velocidad por mi cabeza. Decidí seguir mi instinto - Gore, denle una oportunidad. Adivinanza al final!


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones al final**

* * *

Miraba el horizonte. Las olas que golpeaban la rocosa orilla marcaban el compás de mi corazón. Mis ojos viajan al pasado, como las gaviotas volaban sobre las corrientes del mar.

Miraba el horizonte y te veía a ti, riéndote en mi cara, burlándote de lo que para mí fue real. Como habías podido hacerme algo así? Cuando para mi cada caricia tuya era estar en el paraíso, cada vez que me besabas y susurrabas palabras de amor en mis oídos era como tocar el cielo.

Mis ojos ya solo sabían derramar lágrimas tan saladas como el mar. Ya no sabía reír, ya no sabía sonreír, solo podía fingir que tenía todo lo que me quitaste cuando me dijiste que ya no me amabas. Estaba dispuesto a seguirte hasta el mismísimo infierno si tú me dejabas. Pero no, tú te habías burlado de mí al decirme que solo era uno más en tu lista. Que solo era uno más entre el montón.

No lo podía soportar. Solo deseaba morir, pero mi fervor por venganza era más grande. Quería que sufrieras tanto como yo. Que gimieras mi nombre, así como yo gemí el tuyo, cubierto entre las sábanas de mi habitación, completamente solo y a la merced de los monstruos de mi mente.

Caminé por las calles, alejándome de la playa. Seguí mi instinto y corrí por las calles como una criatura salvaje e indomable. Salté por los tejados, sin que nadie me viera y entré a tu casa sin ser detectado. Escuché tu voz y la de otra persona. Me reí al escuchar sus suspiros y sus gemidos. Gemidos tan parecidos a los que habían salido de mis labios, gemidos que se volverían aterradores dentro de unos segundos.

Con un cuchillo en mano entré por una ventana del hatico. Caminé con disimulo entre tus cosas. Pude ver fotos tuyas, recuerdos del pasado. Y la gota que colmó el vaso. Había fotos mías, cosas que yo te había regalado con mucho cariño. Ahora estaban ahí, tiradas, criando polvo y moho. Así como los sentimientos que dijiste que tenías por mí, todo estaba en ese hatico, muriendo y pudriéndose. Una risa histérica amenazaba con salir de mis labios al abrir la pequeña compuerta que me separaba de mi meta. Mas la oculté, me mordí los labios hasta que sentí el delicioso sabor de la sangre. Quería que mi llegada fuera una sorpresa. Una agradable sorpresa que celebraríamos entre sangre y lágrimas.

Bajé despacio por la pequeña escalera que se había desplegado de la compuerta del hatico. Caminé por los pasillos que conocía tan bien. Me dirigí a tu habitación, pero recordé que a ti no te gustaba recibir a tus "visitas" ahí. Volví sobre mis pasos y bajé por otra escalera, llegando al primer piso. Caminé un poco más y encontré una puerta junto a la cocina. Una puerta que llevaba al sótano, tu lugar favorito. Ese lugar era a prueba de la salida de sonidos, mas una pequeña ventana que sobresalía del suelo delataba todo lo que sucedía dentro si no la cerrabas. Había aprendido eso de la peor manera.

Me deslicé por las escaleras iluminadas por eróticas velas de color rojo. Me encontré con mi primer obstáculo, la puerta de madera rojiza con tallados dorados. Esa puerta que me había hecho fantasear la primera vez que la vi. Esa puerta con grabados de dragones y flores orientales, esa puerta que había sido hecho especialmente por un persona, una persona que no era yo, una persona que ignoraba que estuviera tan profundamente en tu frío corazón. Miré el cerrojo, estaba abierta, que divino error habías cometido, un error que no te perdonaría la vida.

Abrí la puerta, preparado para ver lo peor. Y que suerte que me había detenido a respirar, pues la imagen que me regalaste fue desastrosa. Si lo hubiera visto antes, probablemente ya estaría muerto. Pero al parecer no te diste cuenta de mi presencia, tu solo estabas concentrado en tu presa, penetrándolo como una bestia llena de lujuria y deseo.

Me acerqué por detrás y te abrasé, haciéndote parar de la impresión. Tanto tu como tu pareja me miraron, asustados. Creo que mi cara decía mucho de lo que sentía. Las lágrimas saladas volvían a traicionarme y una inmensa sonrisa llena de locura y demencia marcaba mi rostro. Mis ojos abiertos parecían brillar como los de un gran oso que espera para matar a su futura comida. Y eso era yo, un oso blanco, un oso que pronto estaría completamente manchado de rojo.

Un rayo de luna iluminaba mi dorado cabello, así como el crema del tuyo y el marrón de tu pareja. Ese mismo rayo iluminó mi cuchillo, mientras este atravesaba tu corazón e iluminó las lágrimas que salían de tus ojos, que pronto perdieron su brillo. Luego miré a ese hombre que te había robado de mis brazos, ese hombre que me había arrebatado lo que me pertenecía. Este estaba agazapado en una esquina, totalmente asustado, y como un gran oso polar, salté cobre él y lo despedacé, corte por corte, pedazo por pedazo, hasta que no quedó nada de él.

Reí nuevamente y fui a paso lento a tu habitación. Tomé una caliente ducha en tu baño y usé tu champú para mi cabello. Cambié mis ropas por las que siempre guardaba en tu casa de repuesto, he incluso me extraño que no las hayas botado aún, aunque me era conveniente. Salí por la puerta delantera de la casa, pues ya no había nada que temer, nada de lo que ocultarme. Salí con esa inocente sonrisa mía, esa inocente sonrisa que ocultaba toda mi locura.

Caminé por las calles, llegué a mi casa y miré el horizonte. Vi una gaviota fuera de temporada volar por el cielo de la noche. Se posó en un cable de luz no muy lejos de mi casa y se pasó ahí un rato. La miré hasta el cansancio. Miré nuevamente el cielo, una estrella fugaz pasó a toda velocidad sobre mi cabeza. Suspiré, sonreí. Podía estar tranquilo. Para siempre. Ahora solo tenía que desaparecer.

Y así hice. Mi transparente silueta se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche y mi nombre fue olvidado, junto con mi imagen. Me volví invisible a los ojos humanos y vagué por la tierra sin nombre y sin propósito. Fui por la nieve como un oso polar, mas siempre estuve manchado del rojo se la sangre. Y mis ojos violetas se volvieron negros como el vacio de mi corazón. Ya no era humano, ya no pensaba, solo actuaba al ritmo de mi corazón y del instinto. Viví entre la nieve, cacé para sobrevivir y el último de mis días vi una estrella pasar y una gaviota fuera de temporada se posó cerca de mí. Unos ojos lilas me observaron morir y con una sonrisa y una lágrima perdí la conciencia. Nunca más volví a despertar.

* * *

Ok, no sé que rayos me pasó y comencé a escribir esto. En un principio solo iba a ser deprimente, pero terminó siendo ligeramente sádico. Simplemente comencé a escribir y esto nació. Espero no haberlos traumado. Ahora, quiero que me digan: **Quienes eran los personajes? **Creo que queda claro quien es el asesino :)

En que me inspiré, pues todo comenzó gracias a una canción llamada : Everytime we touch - Cascada. Luego comencé a escuchar cualquier canción que estaba entre las recomendaciones de youtube y esto nació.

Ok, soy un desastre...Se que prometí que continuaría escribiendo** "Alfred y su Dragón"** pero vino esto y **¡boom!** me destruyó todo lo que estaba construyendo. Perdón u.u

**Reviews?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


End file.
